Tempered Grace
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Castiel was the last angel to ever be created, and God made him special in a way that no other angel would ever be.


Whoops...

I wrote a thing.

First Supernatural fic! I've been an avid watched for years and fangirl SO HARD over the show, and this morning, I was watching reruns on TV and this just sorta popped into my head. It's not proofread or anything, like many of my stories, and it's not long, and I tried to be deep, so... it's probably not very good...

But I like the idea, so XP.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

God knew everything.

He knew, as soon as he created the angels, what would befall them. He long foresaw Lucifer's betrayal, the younger angel's battle with Michael. He knew that one day, Sam and Dean Winchester would be made; knew the horrors that awaited them and the trials that they would face. He knew that one day, he would be forced to leave his throne and take a hidden refuge among his precious humans. He knew the angels would be confused, hurt, resentful, and altogether angry; knew they would lash out. He knew of the anarchy, the rebellion, and the inner turmoil of each and every one of his children.

He knew he had to do something.

So he created Castiel.

Castiel, the last angel. He was special. God knew what would befall this creature, and so he made an adjustment whilst melding the form. He would be an angel, for all intents and purposes, yes. Severe loyalty to a father that he would never know, the skills only the best angels had, concern over his friends and family; the typical angel that scripture told about. But he would have something that none of his other children would have.

He would have the mind of an angel, but the heart of a human.

As God stepped back to admire the mold of his last creation, there was the flutter of small wings and Gabriel's voice, still high but getting deeper with age, floated from behind him.

"Father, Michael and Lucifer are fighting again," he whined. "And Anna and Uriel are wrestling in the storm clouds."

"Tattle tale!" came an enraged, girlish screech, followed by more wings and more voices. Zachariah appeared in God's peripheral vision.

"Why won't you do anything about this?" he sighed, gesturing to the small, child-like angels around him who were squabbling like the pigs God had created in a twisted sense of humor to resemble these very angels.

"I am currently very busy," was his reply as he put the finishing touches on his last creation. He had the mind, the heart… what else…?

God twirled his hands around once and grabbed some air from the clouds around him, blowing gently towards the mold. A soul. The only angel to get one, and no one would know but himself.

"Father, Lucifer's mocking your creations again," Michael's annoyed voice sounded above the chaos around him.

"Oh, sure. Go and tell dear old Dad," Lucifer's joined in. "You're just angry that I was winning that argument, so you had to run off to daddy like a weenie."

"Don't call me a weenie!"

"Weenie, weenie!" Uriel and Anna chanted, fight momentarily forgotten as their siblings argued.

"Now look what you've done," Raphael sighed, landing to perch just to God's left.

He could practically hear Michael's teeth grind. "No name calling."

"Father, can I go back down to Earth?" Gabriel asked as Uriel and Anna continued to chant insults at the others.

"Why would you even ask that?" Lucifer scoffed. Michael hit him upside the head. "Father, Michael hit me!"

"Now who's being a tattle tale?" Zachariah snickered.

God continued to ignore the zoo around him as he stared at his unfinished project. He needed… he needed something else… Something that would let Dean know that there was more to this angel than just wrath…

He needed Dean Winchester to see that he could trust Castiel…

The eyes. His humans were always saying that the eyes were the window to the soul. Well, he had the soul part…

God looked down at the earth and called forth the bluest blue from the ocean and the bluest blue from the sky. He melded them together and shaped them into the perfect shape. He gave them little wrinkles around the corners, to highlight the feeling in them.

He ran a critical eye over the mold before him, the arguing around him having escalated into full out fighting. Michael and Lucifer had created another thunderstorm, and Anna and Uriel were playing with the lightening bolts. Zachariah and Gabriel were wrestling while Raphael watched the scene with clear amusement, occasionally chiming in with a jab here and there.

He nodded once and clapped his hands together before splaying them over the small creation. The tiny creature was hardly bigger than his whole hand, but the power that he would need would be great to bring him to life.

God puffed out his chest, inhaled, and then exhaled, giving the small bundle life. He watched as the form took a firmer shape and color flooded the being. It worked its way from the outside in, the very last to come alive being the eyes.

Silence had fallen around him, God noticed, and he was acutely aware that every single one of the angels, both near him and in heaven far where they could not be seen, were watching him.

Small, blue eyes blinked open, landing for the first and only time on his creator. Castiel did not make a sound like the others had when they were made, and he did not move save for the blinking of his eyes.

"Father?" Michael breathed softly, confusion clear in his voice.

God nodded, reaching a finger down and gently running it down the tiny angel's face. He let it rest lightly on the heart.

With the other hand, God beckoned the other angels closer. "Come, children," he whispered. "Come and meet your new brother. His name is Castiel."

No one moved for quite a long time, not even Lucifer or Michael. It wasn't until Gabriel, ever the risk taker, hesitantly flapped over and landed next to the small angel. The others slowly followed, and God smiled as Castiel raised a chubby hand and grabbed firmly onto God's finger.

"Father, he's beautiful," Gabriel said, grinning. He too reached down and poked the small bundle. Castiel made a face, mixed with confusion, displeasure, and annoyance. Anna laughed.

"He's funny," she crowed.

Castiel pouted.

"Father, I thought you said that you were done creating," Lucifer asked, unable to tear his gaze from the little boy, who gazed up at the plethora of angels around him with curiosity.

"Not quite," God hummed, giving the baby angel a fond smile.

He felt eyes watching him and glanced up. Over in the garden, Joshua locked eyes with God, and nodded. The almighty being let out a sigh and leaned down to pick up Castiel. The angel blinked as he was lifted into the air, his tiny wings unfurling, not quite ready for use just yet. God gently kissed the tiny forehead before handing the tiny creature to Gabriel.

"Look after him, children," he commanded. All the angels nodded, Gabriel tickling the not amused Castiel. "He will… he will do great things…"

He stepped back and the others swarmed forward, each wanting a glimpse at the newest angel. Even the angels leagues away were flying closer, curious about this little bundle, the last creation of God.

God knew it was only a matter of time before Lucifer rebelled and he would be forced to banish him from heaven. He knew that even as he stood there, the process to create Dean and Sam Winchester was in motion. He knew that one day, his angels would fight amongst themselves and kill many of their own brother and sisters.

As he watched the other angels carry the little angel away, bickering about who would teach him certain things, God made one final adjustment. He reached down, into his own heart, and produced a spool of red thread. He tethered one end to the baby's ankle. He twisted and twirled the spool, through time and space and heaven and earth and the future hell and wrapped the other end around Dean Winchester's little finger.

Looking at it, the thread was knotted in many places, thin in some and thick in others. At one point, it was so thin that it was in danger of snapping, but it didn't. He nodded, then made the thread invisible.

"My God," Joshua called softly.

God sighed once more, then nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm coming."

He watched his angels a little longer, slightly surprised when Castiel caught his eyes with his own unworldly ones once more. Even from this distance, God knew that he had done good. He knew everything, of course, and he knew that this angel would do great things. This angel would change heaven for the better. This angel would make mistakes that could only come from having a human heart. This angel would fall for what he believed was worth falling for. He would fall for the humans that he loved. This angel would save Dean Winchester. This angel would give hope to Sam Winchester.

This one angel, this tiny, innocent angel, would save the Earth.

* * *

Because Cas needs more love! And I love the idea of the angels being created as babies and then grow up over time. I kinda envisioned the way Zeus created Pegasus as the way God makes Castiel in this, and the way that God brings him to life reminds me of the way Ed does Alchemy in FMA.

Yup. So that's what I did. My attempt at being deep. Back to life now...


End file.
